24fandomcom-20200223-history
24: The Official Magazine
24: The Official Magazine is a bimonthly magazine published by Titan Magazines. It features interviews with the 24 cast, as well as behind-the-scenes information and trivia. After Issue 12 was published the magazine went on a supposed hiatus until the premiere of Season 7. On 5th January 2009, plans to bring back the magazine were discontinued due to poor sales of the magazine. #1 May/June 2006 : Read more about 24: The Official Magazine Issue 1 Released . Interviews * Kiefer Sutherland * Mary Lynn Rajskub Features * Top 24 Moments * Executive Producers * 24 Set Report * 24: The Game #2 July/August 2006 : Read more about 24: The Official Magazine Issue 2 Released on . Interviews * Carlos Bernard * Gregory Itzin * Jean Smart * James Morrison Features * Jack Facts * The Real CTU * Behind the Scenes: FX #3 September/October 2006 : Read more about 24: The Official Magazine Issue 3 Released on . Interviews *Elisha Cuthbert *Peter Weller *Sean Astin *Glenn Morshower *Manny Coto Features * 24 on Stage * Access all Areas * The Countdown #4 November/December 2006 : Read more about 24: The Official Magazine Issue 4 Released on . Interviews *Louis Lombardi *Roger Cross *DB Woodside *James Badge Dale Features * The Jack Test * Jack's Ladies * 24: Behind the Scenes Book Preview * 24: The Comic Book * Real Life 24 #5 January/February 2007 - 100 page yearbook : Read more about 24: The Official Magazine Issue 5 Released on . Interviews *Sarah Clarke *Jeff Ricketts *Xander Berkeley *Reiko Aylesworth *Shohreh Aghdashloo *Mary Lynn Rajskub *Connie Britton Features * 24: The Beginnings * 24 Moles * 24 Personality Test * Season 5 Commentary * Season 5 DVD #6 March/April 2007 : Read more about 24: The Official Magazine Issue 6 Released . Interviews *Kiefer Sutherland *Eric Balfour *Jayne Atkinson *Brad Turner Features * Season 6 Prequel * The Countdown: Top 20 Deaths * The 24 Companions #7 May/June 2007 : Read more about 24: The Official Magazine Issue 7 Released . Interviews *Peter MacNicol *Alexander Siddig *Mia Kirshner *Carlo Rota Features * CTU Entrance Exam * Chloe Charm Test * 24 Staff * 24 Music * 24 Merchandise * All in a Day's Work #8 July/August 2007 - 100 page yearbook : Read more about 24: The Official Magazine Issue 8 Released . Interviews *Marisol Nichols *James Cromwell *Paul McCrane *Rena Sofer *Evan Ellingson *Leslie Hope *Tanya Wright Features * Kim's World * 24 Families * Jon Cassar * The Day Job * Season One Special - Where were they then?, Season One Awards, CTU Profiles: Sherry Palmer, Season One Quiz #9 September/October 2007 : Read more about 24: The Official Magazine Issue 9 Released . Interviews *Mary Lynn Rajskub *Carlo Rota *Powers Boothe *Ricky Schroder Features * Top 10 Interrogations * Classic Scene * Costumes * Kiefer and Crew on Vacation * Con Report #10 November/December 2007 : Read more about 24: The Official Magazine Issue 10 Released . Interviews *DB Woodside *Jude Ciccolella *Louis Lombardi Features * 24 Things you Need to Know about Kiefer Sutherland * Rodney Charters * 24 Best Explosions * The Day Job #11 January/February 2008 - 100 page yearbook : Read more about 24: The Official Magazine Issue 11 Released . Interviews *Kiefer Sutherland *John Billingsley *Roger Cross *Eric Balfour *Gregory Itzin *Adoni Maropis Features * Season Seven Preview * The Secrets of Season Six * 10 Best Moments of Season Six * Welcome to Washington * The Final Countdown * The Extras of 24 * Season Six Episode Guide * Set Report: Episode 24 * Season Six Quiz #12 March/April 2008 : Read more about 24: The Official Magazine Issue 12 Released . Interviews *Carlos Bernard *Tzi Ma *Howard Gordon Features * CTU Revealed * 24 Goes To Washington * Howard's Way * Michelle's Moments #13 2009 A thirteenth issue was originally in production, set for a 2009 release when the series returned. The following message was left on the back page of the 12th issue: However Titan Magazines decided not to bring the magazine back due to poor sales and on the magazine was cancelled. Crew As of Issue 12, the crew of the Official Magazine were as follows: Editorial *Editor: Martin Eden *Designer: Philip White *Admin Assistant: Hannah Tibbetts *Assistant Editors: **Zoë Hedges ** Emma Matthews *LA Liaison: Abbie Bernstein *Managing Editor: Brian J. Robb *Contributors: ** Tara DiLullo Bennett (1-12) ** Sue Schneider (1) ** Bonnie Molins (2-12) ** Abbie Bernstein (2, 5-7, 10-11) ** Bryan Cairns (2, 4-7) ** Paula Hammond (3, 9-10) ** Matt Hurwitz (3) ** Stephen Lillie (3, 9) ** Ned Hartley (4) ** Kate Anderson (5-12) ** Pat Jankiewiecz (5, 8) ** Robin Benty (5-6, 8) ** Rob Francis (6-8) ** Paul Simpson (7) ** Barb Siebertz (7, 9-12) ** Gina Gold (11) External links *24: The Official Magazine at the 24fanclub Category:24: The Official Magazine issues Official Magazine